Walking with the angels
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: oneshot  songfic . Porque alguém salvou a sua vida... Presente de níver - atrasado - para a Margarida!  TERMINADA


**N/A:** _Oi gente!_

_Sim, eu estou sumida! Mas hoje estou aqui por um motivo especial. Claro, não poderia de deixar de trazer o presente da Margarida!_

_Parabéns, minha flor! Tudo de bom para ti e cada vez mais sucesso pra sua vida!_

_A música tema é __**"Walking with the angels"**__ da __**Doro Pesch feat. Tarja Turunen**__. Lindaaa!_

_Os pontinhos que aparecerem sozinhos numa linha não são nada, viu? É que eu queria um espaçamento maior entre algumas partes._

_A gente se vê lá embaixo._

_Boa leitura._

_.  
_

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**.  
**

**Capítulo Único**

**.  
**

A lua estava alta no céu e uma chuva fina caía, não era forte, mas era o suficiente para que as pessoas se encolhessem em suas casas e não saíssem por nada nesse mundo.

Contrariando as outras pessoas, uma moça caminhava lentamente por uma das passarelas da Tower Bridge. Abaixo de si o tráfego londrino era intenso e ainda mais abaixo o Tâmisa estava calmo, sua superfície era agitada apenas pelas gotículas de água que caíam do céu.

A moça cantava despreocupadamente, ela não se importava com a chuva, não se importava com nada. Todas as noites depois do acidente ela voltava para lá e ali ficava a noite toda, o que gerava estranheza das outras pessoas que por acaso estivessem passando por ali.

.

_Sometimes they wonder why I am not afraid_

_Why I'm standing in all this heavy rain_

_And they wonder, yes they wonder_

_Yeah, they do_

_.  
_

_**(As vezes eles pensam porque eu não estou assustada**_

_**Porque eu estou nessa chuva intensa**_

_**E eles pensam, sim eles pensam**_

_**Sim, eles pensam)**_

_.**  
**_

Debruçou-se sobre a grade da passarela e aspirou o cheiro da noite juntamente com o cheiro da chuva e o cheiro pútrido do Tâmisa. Sorriu. Já tinha passado a época em que se importava com o odor fétido do rio que fora seu companheiro noturno por tantos meses. Desde aquela noite... Aquela noite...

.

_Sometimes they wonder if I will never break_

_For these burnings and all this heavy pain_

_And they wonder, yes they wonder_

_What I told_

.

_**(As vezes eles pensam se eu nunca vou desistir**_

_**Pelos incendios e toda essa dor intensa**_

_**E eles pensam, sim eles pensam**_

_**O que eu disse).**_

_.**  
**_

_**- Flashback -**_

.

Ela dirigia calmamente pela Tower Bridge, a chuva atrapalhava um pouco, mas o limpador de para-brisas fazia bem o seu trabalho. O tráfego estava tranquilo naquele dia e ela não via a hora de chegar na sua casa e tomar um banho relaxante para então dormir profundamente. Mas aquela noite lhe reservava uma surpresa.

O som fez seu barulhinho característico de que o CD tinha chegado ao fim, ela desviou sua atenção por um segundo para apertar o play novamente, e quando olhou de novo para a estrada, viu apenas dois faróis altos vindo em sua direção. Como um último ato desesperado, ela virou o volante o máximo que pôde para tentar desviar. Sentiu o impacto forte contra a borda do tabuleiro, a grade cedeu completamente, seu rosto foi envolvido pelo air bag e sentiu seu corpo pender perigosamente para fora do tabuleiro. Seu carro estava prestes a cair no Tâmisa.

Consciente, ela começou a entrar em pânico. Ia morrer! Mexeu-se desvencilhando-se do air bag e na medida em que se mexia, o carro balançava mais. Começou a chorar compulsivamente mexendo-se cada vez mais, até que ouviu uma voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Não se mexa, mantenha a calma".

Ela olhou para os lados procurando seu interlocutor, mas não tinha ninguém. Chorou ainda mais. Estava ficando louca, morreria ouvindo a voz de alguém não existia. Estava em pânico.

"Fique calma. Confie em mim, Sheila".

Sheila olhou para frente, a angulação lhe dava uma visão perfeita das águas do Tâmisa correndo abaixo de si. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que logo estaria mergulhada ali e ninguém poderia salvá-la.

Então ela o viu.

.

_There is a power not from this world_

_I've found the power, a higher power_

_I'm walking with the angel_

_Walking with the angel_

_I'm talking with the angel too_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_And they pull me through the darkness too_

_.  
_

_**(Há uma força que não é desse mundo**_

_**Eu encontrei a força, uma força maior**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com o anjo**_

_**Caminhando com o Anjo**_

_**Estou falando com o anjo também**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Caminhando com os anjos**_

_**E eles me puxam através da escuridão também)**_

.

Por tudo o que lhe era mais sagrado, Sheila jurava que estava vendo um rapaz empurrando a dianteira de seu carro de volta para a ponte, o que era impossível já que além de estar pendido, seu carro era muito pesado para ele sozinho empurrar.

Não conseguiu tirar seus olhos dele, era lindo. Tinha traços latinos, cabelos castanhos revoltos e olhos negros. Sua expressão era tranquila, ela não parecia fazer força alguma.

Então o ser a olhou nos olhos e sorriu, para logo em seguida sair voando. Sim **VO-AN-DO**!

Seu carro tinha recuperado a estabilidade e ela rapidamente foi tirada dali por profissionais que tinham vindo em seu socorro, mas não tinha conseguido tirar a imagem do rapaz de sua cabeça. Era um anjo ou era uma ilusão criada por sua mente conturbada?

No fundo de seu ser, Sheila sabia a verdade, sabia o que tinha visto e só tinha mais uma certeza: Precisava vê-lo novamente.

.

_**- Fim do flashback -**_

.

_I've been traveling the dark and deadly road_

_Sometimes so lonely, but never really alone_

_No wonder_

_I've been under the wings of a godless soul_

.

_**(Eu estive viajando pela escura e mortal estrada**_

_**Algumas vezes solitária, mas nunca realmente sozinha**_

_**Não pense**_

_**Eu estive embaixo das asas da alma de um Deus).**_

.

Ainda debruçada sobre a grade de uma das passarelas, Sheila fechou os olhos desejando que ele aparecesse. Nem que fosse só mais uma vez. Queria agradecer e tinha tantas perguntas...

- Eu sei que você tem, mas nem todas eu posso sanar.

A voz masculina lhe chamou a atenção e ela virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver o homem se aproximando. Prendeu a respiração. Era o mesmo homem que ela tinha visto na ponte.

A chuva não parecia capaz de molhá-lo. Ele trajava um sobretudo marrom fechado e uma calça jeans. Seu visual era bastante casual e parecia apenas mais um homem comum andando pelas ruas de Londres.

- Você... Quem é você? – ela finalmente conseguiu balbuciar vendo-o chegar mais perto de si e também debruçar-se sobre a grade.

- Pode me chamar de... – Parou por um tempo como se pensasse em um bom nome, até que se decidiu – Shura.

.

_I turn the secrets that I found out for sure_

_I wanna show you this heaven's guidance too_

_Don't wonder, no, no wonder_

_I can prove you that is true_

.

_**(Eu virei os segredos que eu descobri**_

_**Eu quero te mostrar o guia deste paraíso também**_

_**Não pense, não, não pense**_

_**Posso te provar que é real)**_

.

- Você me salvou...

- Salvei – ele disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela – Ainda não era a sua hora. Você ainda tem muito o que fazer por aqui.

- Você é... Um anjo? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Sou – Shura respondeu calmamente – Não se preocupe, todas as suas dúvidas serão sanadas durante a sua vida. Eu só vim aqui hoje para te desejar feliz aniversário.

Sheila olhou no relógio. Meia noite e um. Oficialmente era o dia dois de outubro.

Sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado e um calor gostoso inundar cada célula sua. Uma sensação de torpor invadiu-lhe e ela sentiu paz em meio ao caos de seus pensamentos.

Soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito quando o anjo separou seus corpos, fazendo-o rir.

Então Shura estendeu-lhe uma caixinha de veludo, a qual ela pegou com curiosidade e abriu.

.

_There is a power not from this world_

_I've found the power, a higher power_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_I'm talking with the angel too_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_And they're watching over me and you_

.

_**(Há uma força que não é desse mundo**_

_**Eu encontrei a força, uma força maior**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com o anjo**_

_**Caminhando com o Anjo**_

_**Estou falando com o anjo também**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Caminhando com os anjos**_

_**E eles estão olhando por mim e por você)**_

.

Uma delicada fada em tons de azul e violeta brilhou assim que a caixinha foi aberta. Sheila ficou maravilhada, nunca tinha visto nada igual.

- Isso é só algo para você se lembrar de que alguém olha por você desde que você nasceu – ele sorriu enquanto tirava o colar da caixinha – Pode me chamar de anjo da guarda, se quiser – ele riu colocando o colar no pescoço na garota.

Sheila ainda estava sem jeito e completamente envergonhada. Não precisava daquilo para se lembrar dele, ninguém conseguiria esquecê-lo. Mas não ia negar o presente.

De alguma forma, sentia que aquela era uma despedida.

.

_There is a power not from this world_

_I've found the power, a higher power_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_I'm talking with the angel too_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_And they're watching over me and you_

.

_**(Há uma força que não é desse mundo**_

_**Eu encontrei a força, uma força maior**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com o anjo**_

_**Caminhando com o Anjo**_

_**Estou falando com o anjo também**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Caminhando com os anjos**_

_**E eles estão olhando por mim e por você)**_

.

Shura se afastou um pouco olhando para o céu.

- Eu preciso ir agora. Não posso ficar na Terra por muito tempo.

Sheila sentiu pontadas no peito. Não queria que ele fosse.

- Eu nunca mais vou te ver? – perguntou receosa.

- Quem sabe? – ele respondeu com seu habitual sorriso – Sempre estarei com você, não se esqueça.

Dito isso, Shura sumiu no véu da noite, como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali.

.

_I'm walking with the angels_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_I'm talking with the angels_

_I'm talking with an angel_

_And they're watching over me and you_

.

_**(Eu estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Eu estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Eu estou falando com os anjos**_

_**Eu estou falando com um anjo**_

_**E eles estão olhando por mim e por você)**_

.

Shura andou pelos corredores em tons de branco e bege. Sabia seu superior não iria gostar nem um pouco quando soubesse que tinha se mostrado para um mortal, mas não se importava, Sheila não era qualquer uma. Era a garota que ele vira nascer e se tornar mulher. A garota que ele aprendeu a amar acima de tudo.

- Shura, hein – ele ouviu alguém falar – Agora que finalmente escolheu um nome, vá falar com o Shion, ele está furioso. – disse um anjo de cabelos castanhos.

- Eu já vou, Aiolos – Shura respondeu tomando o caminho da sala do seu superior. Levaria uma bronca das boas, mas por Sheila, quebraria as regras quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

.

_I'm talking with the angels_

_I'm talking with the angels_

_I'm walking with the angels_

_I'm walking with the angel too_

_I'm talking with the angels_

_Talking with the angels too_

_Walking with the angels_

_Walking with the angels_

_I'm talking with the angels too_

_.  
_

_**(Estou falando com os anjos**_

_**Estou falando com os anjos**_

_**Estou caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Também estou caminhando com o anjo**_

_**Estou falando com os anjos**_

_**Também estou falando com os anjos**_

_**Caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Caminhando com os anjos**_

_**Também estou falando com os anjos)**_

.

Sheila acordou mais tarde naquele mesmo dia. Estava um pouco resfriada por conta da chuva que tomara, mas sentia que cada segundo tinha valido a pena. Sabia que ele era real. Shura era real! A prova daquilo era a pequena fada que ainda pendia no pescoço da garota. O singelo presente que jamais sairia do seu pescoço.

E algo dentro dela lhe dizia que seu anjo ainda lhe visitaria mais vezes. Muito mais vezes.

.

_Walking with the angels..._

_**(Caminhando com os anjos...).**_

.

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**N/A:** _Então, gostaram?_

_Eu achei que ficou meio maçante, pelo menos no começo. Mas sei lá, o que vocês acharam?_

_Mais uma vez deixo meus votos mais do que sinceros para a querida Margarida e espero que ela continue nos presenteando com suas maravilhosas fics ainda por um looooongo tempo xDD_

_Beijinhos!_


End file.
